


Time Slows When I'm With You

by sunriseandsunshine



Series: Shyan Oneshots To Make Your Teeth Rot [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: You're born with a small clock on your wrist, an ever changing tattoo counting down to the exact time you meet your soulmate.Ryan figured out he won't meet his soul mate until he's 23. And the suspense is killing him. He daydreams about her (or him) but as the timer gets closer and closer to when he meets his soulmate he begins to worry he will never have a soul mate. That is until he starts work at Buzzfeed and meets a certain intern named Shane.





	Time Slows When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> def my bbs and im a sucker for soulmate aus. dont think ive seen this one done before w shyan soooooooo here goes nuttin'. xo hope u enjoy.

He remembers when his mom first explains his "Soul Clock." Ryan was in utter disbelief, he was in love with the idea. Once you meet your soul the clock disappears from your skin, it can turn back in time or speed up so it was good to glance it from time to time. Ryan never had any trouble with that part, he instead had trouble with patient. His clock had never changed, went back or forward. It was like a straight line, constant. He was destined to meet his soulmate at twenty-three at the rate he was going. 

In school, his mind always wandered and thought about his soulmate. What they looked like, what they liked to do, if they were the same age as him, everything. Even stupid stuff like if they believed in ghosts or not. He went through years and years of his classmates clocks disappearing, he always thought it was sweet when people would meet their soulmate at school. He hoped his clock would go back in time and stop right when he met a beautiful girl but it never did. 

When he graduated from high school was really when it hit him how much he hated not meeting his soulmate yet. Then he went to college. His dorm mate was enough to make him want to ram his head into the wall or jump right in front of the car instead waiting for it to pass before crossing, he never shut up about his soulmate. Ryan knew more about Brent's soulmate than he did about his own. She was blonde, smiley, her friends called her ''Cookie," and went to NYU. His soulmate was still nameless, faceless and nowhere to be found. 

College dragged on for four long years. When it was finally over he was 22. He had one year, one fucking year and then everything he had been dreaming about since he was 6 would be real. He started doing odd jobs for that year, nothing seeming to stick.

He turned twenty-three in November and a week later he heard that Buzzfeed was hiring. He was ecstatic, he finally would have a real, adult job. And, his soul clock was saying he would meet his soulmate in 3 days. He had his interview later today, an hour to be exact. He rummaged through his closet until he found the perfect button down and dress pants to match with only 20 minutes to spare. He ran out the door barely getting his shoes on before starting his car and racing towards the building. Ryan wasn't sure what he was more excited about, the job or the fact that he was going to be meeting his soulmate in 3 days. He was trying to convince himself it was the former. 

To Ryan's surprise, the interview went swimmingly. The interviewer was a woman with kind eyes, curly brown hair and a crooked smile. She shook his hand as he was leaving and assured him she would be giving him a call soon. He took it as a good sign. 

Good sign it was, that Saturday at around nine am he got a call from the woman informing him he had gotten the job and could start Monday. Monday was going to be a good day. 

The weekend was full of celebrations with a couple friends on Saturday, a hungover Sunday in bed watching Friends while also going through his clothes thinking of what to wear the day he met his soulmate. He hung up a button down and blue dress pants before crawling back into bed with popcorn, glancing at his soul clock. Right on schedule. 

Ryan woke up bright and early that morning, his clock said three hours. He tried pushing it out of his mind so he could focus on having a good first day but every time he would try and forget about it, it would bounce into the foreground of his mind almost immediately. The typical LA traffic didn't help any, he was just sitting there with music on and moving every 5 minutes with so much time to allow his brain to venture off and wonder. Then he saw it, and pulled into the parking lot. 

His eyes drifted to his clock, it had 30 minutes left. This was it, this was the day. He grabbed his bag and shut his door, skipping to the entrance with a huge grin. He met with the same lady that had interviewed him who brought him down to HR to go over a few things and fill some other things out. When all the formalities were finished the guy from HR, Tom, he thinks, walked him to his desk. It was on the end and the guy he was supposed to sit next to was probably doing something not at his desk. He settled in and logged into the computer. Ryan checked his soul clock, 2 minutes. He couldn't sit still his leg was bouncing up and down and his fingers were tapping on the desk in front of him. His eyes were still trained on the screen in front of him pretending to read the email he had gotten from someone asking him to edit a video. Ryan's attention moved to his clock which read 30 seconds. It reached one second and that's when he heard someone sit at the desk right of him, "Hey new guy. I'm Shane." 

"Ryan. Nice to finally meet you, Shane." 

Shane glanced at his wrist, "You too, Ryan." 

The feeling was surreal, and new. It scared the hell out of him, but in a good way. In a way that gave him hope for the rest of his life he was going to spend with his soulmate. He wanted to learn everything about the man, know if his thoughts and wondering's he had had over the years were true or not. This moment was special though, their hands clasped to one another and their eyes searching each other's faces. A childlike expression on both their faces, so innocent and hopeful. Ryan could feel a type of static electricity between them, a current coursing through his veins. 

His first observations about his soulmate were he had soft hands and a cute face. Shane had stood up after they met to go get something from the break room and he realized how tall he was. If anyone asks though, he only seems so tall because he was sitting and Ryan isn't short. He's 5'9 and 3 quarters. Basically 5'10. 

"So, now what do we do? Do we...exchange numbers? Get married?" Shane asked. 

Ryan looked up for a second before looking back at him, "Definitely married first. Screw phone numbers." 

"You're a brave one, aren't you?" 

"Just you wait and see." He winked and swiveled in his chair to focus on his computer. 

Shane laughed and did the same, attempting to sneakily glance at him. He did the same. He was in slight disbelief he got so lucky with who his soulmate was. Shane was better than anything he could've ever imagined, Ryan concluded after spending all of an hour with the man. 

Lunch steadily approached and the two went to Chipotle together. Ryan was thrilled to get to know his soulmate. This was what he had been wishing for since that day his mom explained what the timer on his arm was for. He was here though now. In the moment with the man he was gonna spend the rest of his life talking, joking, and apparently working with. That reminds him to tell HR once they go back to the office. 

"So you don't believe in ghosts?" 

Shane shook his head and started talking before the words left Ryan's mouth, "Ok but I  _want_ to believe. I just-don't." 

"I mean. Maybe I can sympathize with that." 

"Yeah?" His voice coming out unsure. 

Ryan smiled, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, "Yeah. We're soulmates. Kind of stuck with you." 

"I don't think stuck with is really the right word..." His voice trialing off. 

Both of them smiled wide, Ryan felt an unfamiliar was lightness and euphoria. He had never felt so alive, so loved as he did looking into Shane's eyes from across the table. He hadn't noticed his eyes when they first met at their desks, he was looking a lot closer now at every little detail on his face. Memorizing every freckle, every crease and laugh line that seemed to be telling a story about the man. The way the skin around his eyes crinkled and cheeks dimpled when he would smile was the most beautiful sight to Ryan. 

It was even more beautiful the day Ryan proposed, well Shane did too. The moment is one of his most treasured memories, the butterflies that swarmed his stomach right before as he lit the candles in their apartment, Shane's face when he got down on one knee: all dimples and twinkling eyes, the realization when Shane also pulled out a ring muttering a soft, "Now Ryan, I hope you believe in ghosts as much as you believe in me. Believe in us. Believe that we can have a great future. Ryan Bergara, will you marry me?" 

The lump that formed in his throat, the watery sting of happy tears already in his eyes as he said, "Yes, a million times yes, Shane." 

The kiss they shared after both were wearing the rings, tears rolling and staining their cheeks, smiles so bright the sun was jealous, took his breath away. It was electric, and full of passion and love.  His arms hooked around Shane's neck, wrapped around him even after their lips had parted. The shaky, labored breaths that followed afterwards, accompanied by full smiles. 

"I love you. I can't wait to marry you." 

"Me either." Shane leaned back in to kiss him again. 

The kiss was gentler, just a brush of his lips that gradually deepened. Not the explosive, teeth-clattering, messy passionate kiss they just had. Rather, a sweet one. It was electric in a different way, in the kindred spirit, meant for each other way. They were soulmates, each other's better half who's strength's complimented the other's weakness, most importantly they were best friends. 

Ryan couldn't have ever imagined something this good. He had been thinking about meeting his soulmate for so long and had always been afraid that they wouldn't live up to his expectations. That soulmates were this big hype but in the end, they're just a person with a clock on their wrists just like yours. Ryan was wrong. 

Shane exceeded his expectations. He was funny, sweet, cute, could always calm him down, a good listener. Although he had his flaws, Ryan didn't see them that way. They were all byproducts of his kindness or funniness or his tendency to listen rather than speak his mind. He wasn't just some person with a clock that said, "AT THIS TIME YOU WILL MEET RYAN AND HE IS YOUR SOULMATE," he was made for him. 

Ryan had never truly understood the concept of soulmates before he met Shane. That was clear now, as they stood in front of family and friends exchanging vows and smiles. It wasn't until Shane came into his life that he realized how special a soulmate was and if it weren't for Shane, Ryan wouldn't be Ryan. 

Shane Madej was his soulmate, and he was goddamn grateful for it. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed!! if u did leave a kudos, comment and bookmark so i know!!


End file.
